


A Happy Turn of Events

by BookwormKAF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Marriage, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormKAF/pseuds/BookwormKAF
Summary: Hermione isn't sure if she is pregnant or not, or even if that's something her fiancé wants. She does a test to find out, the only problem is she can't do it secretly. How will the bat of the dungeons react? How will her best friends react? How will this change their plans for their future? Read to find out!!





	A Happy Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Granger Enchanted 2019 Severus Snape's Slytherin Sunday One Shot fic fest. Rules were as follows:  
1) Your main ship must be Severus/Hermione  
2) The main trope must be pregnancy/birth  
3) It needs to be less than 5k words   
4) You have to use the character Blaise Z.   
5) You must not use or mention Ginny W
> 
> I really do love the HG/SS pairing, so of course I had to jump on this. This is my first genuine story written for AO3, so I'm pretty excited!! Enjoy!!

Hermione was wringing her hands as she paced in front of her coworker, and one of her closest friends. She was absentmindedly fiddling with her engagement ring that sat on her finger, a habit she had formed as soon as her fiance had placed it on her finger over a year ago.  
“Hermione, you need to calm down love.” Blaise said, looking nervously at Draco, who was sitting on the edge of a desk.  
“You realize who we are talking about here, right? He took a year to ask me on a date, another five to ask me to marry him, and it’s been a year and a half since then.” She snapped, and Blaise raised his hands in defense.  
“Hermione…” Draco said, rubbing his hands over his face. “Are you even sure that your…?” He trailed off and looked at her pointedly. She bit her lip and looked down.  
“Well.. No.” She said, and Draco groaned.  
“You know, you just have to walk right next door. There’s potions that’ll tell you if you are or aren’t.” Blaise said, and Hermione responded with a groan.  
“I know…” She sighed. “It’s just… classes start next week…. I can barely focus on my lesson plans now…” She went on for a few minutes before Draco stood abruptly.  
“ I’m just going to go tell him.” He stated, marching out of the room. Hermione looked at Blaise, her eyes wide, before running after him.  
“Malfoy! Don’t you dare!!” She yelled, catching him just as they were outside of the Potion Master’s office. She grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face her. “You can’t.” She said, and he sighed angrily.  
“Well if you are just going to stand there and come up with a hundred reasons not to find out if you are pre-” He started, his face growing red with frustration.  
“Draco!” She hissed, and just then the door next to them swung open, and they were faced with an irritated Severus Snape.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” He asked, looking back and forth between Hermione and Draco. Draco stared at her pointedly, and she sighed.  
“Can I come in?” She asked, giving him a shy smile. He raised an eyebrow and stepped aside to allow her entrance. He shot a questioning look at his godson, who looked pleased with himself. He gave Severus a small nod before turning and walking back to the room he had just came from.  
Hermione walked into the office and looked around at the familiar surroundings. She took a deep breath and walked over to the large desk, she leaned against it and turned back to Severus, who was closing the door. She heard the lock click and she bit back a smile as he turned to face her. She watched as his expression changed from deeply annoyed to a soft expression he only had when faced with her. He walked to her and took one of her hands gently, kissing her palm before letting it go and walking to the other side of his desk and sitting. She turned and began to play with her ring once more.  
“Is it too loose?” Severus asked her, eyeing her hands, and she shook her head as she took a deep breath.  
“No, you know it’s perfect.” She said, smiling at him, he nodded and looked at her intently.  
“Hermione… Why are you here? This time last year I barely saw you because you were working on lesson plans.” He said, looking concerned.  
“Well I actually was just talking with Blaise and Draco… You see… I’m worried about something I’m not even sure is happening.” She said, and his brows furrowed together in confusion.  
“Are you talking about the wedding? I know you were nervous when I didn’t want to set a date… But we have one now, I thought that would ease your mind?” He said, he took a deep breath and Hermione chose that moment to stop his trail of thought.  
“No, no not about the wedding. I can’t wait.” She said, reassuring him that she wasn’t backing out. He nodded with relief, but looked concerned once more.  
“Then what is it?” He asked, and she bit her lip. He reached out and tugged it free, shaking his head. “You’ll bruise your lip if you keep that up.” He warned, and she rolled her eyes at him.  
“You keep telling me that.” She said teasingly, drawing a rare smile from him.  
“And I will keep telling you.” He said, nodding, and she laughed a little before becoming serious again.  
“Sev...” She paused, as he looked up at her. He looked concerned at the tone of her voice. “I erm…” She trailed of, losing her nerve.  
“Tell me.” He said softly, watching her carefully. She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.  
“Sev, I… I need a potion.” She said, looking back down and meeting his gaze. He looked surprised at the request and stood. He walked over to his personal store of potions and opened it gently, not wanting to risk breaking any of the small vials the cupboard contained.  
“What do you need love?” He asked, gazing at the vials before him, and she walked next to him, their shoulders touching. She nervously looked at the potions before her, not really wanting to say what she needed out loud.  
“Erm…” She said, quickly going over the potions in front of her. Her eyes landed on the one she needed, the one that would tell the man she loved what she was really worried about. She let out a sigh and quickly grabbed it. He watched her, and turned to her in shock when she looked at the bottle.  
“Hermione?” He chocked out, and she looked up at him. “Are you.. we?” He stammered, and her face turned beet red.  
“I don’t know, that’s why I need the potion…” She said, and she watched as he swallowed thickly and nodded, his face whiter than ever. She walked over to his desk, suddenly calm, and picked up his letter opener. She stuck her finger with the pointy end and let a good drop of blood gather on her finger. She held it over the potion and let the thick red liquid fall into the vial before corking it once more and looking up at her fiance.  
“Severus?” She asked, he turned to face her, his eyes wide and his face white as snow. “Severus, are you alright?” She asked softly, walking over to him and lightly touching his arm.  
“You’re.. Pregnant?” He asked, and she sighed.  
“I don’t know.” She said gently, pushing back a stray strand of his hair away from his face. “That’s why I needed the potion… If I am?” She asked, worried. He was silent for a moment, until she turned to see if the color of the potion had changed yet.   
“Marry me.” He said, and she laughed. She held up her left hand and smiled.  
“You’ve asked me already.” She said, and he shook his head.  
“If you are… Even if you aren’t. Marry me. This week, before school starts. Bloody hell, today.” He said, and her jaw dropped.   
“You’re serious?” She asked.  
“Of course I… Hermione.” He whispered the last word, and she followed his gaze, what had been a dark brown potion now stood a shining gold liquid. Hermione gasped and turned quickly to face Severus. Before she could recognize what was happening, he had her face in his hands and was kissing her. She was shocked at his sudden display of affection, and responded enthusiastically. “We can have it here, in the castle. We can raise our family here.” He said enthusiastically, his face brightening. “Miss. Longbottom- sorry, Luna-” He corrected himself at the reproachful look Hermione gave him,” is due in.. Four months? We can ask Minerva if Hogwarts can reopen the nursery for Professors.” He said, hugging her tightly before walking around aimlessly. Hermione was shocked, he looked so… happy.  
Blaise and Draco chose that moment to burst into the room, and the immediately took in the demeanor of their former Head of House. Blaise glanced at Hermione, and his eyes trailed past her and to the vial on the desk. He let out a loud whoop and swooped in to hug Hermione.   
“I’m so happy for you.” He said in her ear, and Hermione was stunned to find that she was happy as well. Anything that made her fiance this happy, made her absolutely ecstatic. She grinned and nodded as he pulled away. Draco was grinning, and stepped in the path of Severus. He stopped, aware that there were two extra people in the room.  
“We… We’re having a child. I’m having a child.” He said, placing his hand on his chest. Hermione was horrified to see that he now had tears spilling over onto his cheeks.  
“I know.” Draco said, nodding, and Severus Snape collapsed onto the ground. He was on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Draco got on his knees as well, strangely calm, and gently tugged his godfather into an embrace. Hermione and Blaise looked at each other, uncomfortable with this development. Blaise hastily walked to the door and shut it softly, not wanting anyone to see Severus Snape in such a compromising position.  
“Draco?” Hermione began, but as he shook his head, she stopped talking and just stood patiently.   
After a while, the sobs ebbed away, and Severus’ shoulders stopped shaking. Hermione could hear Draco and Severus speaking to each other in hushed tones.  
“You’ll be an amazing father.” Draco said, almost inaudibly.  
“I never thought… I had given up that..” Severus said between breaths, and Draco nodded.  
“I know… I know… It just took you a bit longer to find the one.” Draco said softly, locking eyes with Hermione. She smiled at him gratefully, holding back the light tears that wanted to push past her eyelids.  
“Is this real?” She heard Severus say, and Hermione gently knelt down next to the pair. She lightly touched Severus on the arm, and he raised his head.  
“This is real. We are real. And we are yours.” She said, lightly pulling his hand and placing it on her abdomen. He was entranced by this simple action, and stared at where his hand lay.  
“We are having a child? I’m going to… I’m going to be a father?” He asked in a whisper, and Hermione nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him gently as Draco stood, letting them have their moment.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, and she chuckled.   
“There is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about you silly man.” She said, as she stood and held out her hand to help him up off of the stone floor. He took it and slowly stood. Hermione gazed at him, concerned. He nodded and took a deep breath. She glanced over at Draco and Blaise, and they each gave her an encouraging gesture.  
“Sev…” She said, and his gaze settled on hers. “Are you alright with this?” She asked, and he laughed. She was taken aback, having only heard him laugh a handful of times.  
“Okay with having a child with you?” He asked. “Of course I am you bloody witch.” He said, taking her hands tightly in his. “Of course I am.. I just never thought we would. I thought it was too late.” He admitted. “We’re having a child.” He repeated, and she nodded, smiling.  
“We’re having a baby.” She said, and he grinned.  
“Well… Let’s go get married.” He said, and she laughed.  
“Let’s.” She said, turning to Draco and Blaise.  
“What?” Blaise asked in shock.  
“Now?” Draco asked. Hermione glanced at Severus and nodded.  
“Now.” She affirmed.

“You’ll be Godfathers, right?” Hermione asked for the seventh time, earning a groan from both Draco and Blaise as they helped her set up a crib in her and Severus’ chambers.  
“We’ve told you yes a hundred times. We’ve told Sev a hundred times.” Draco said, glancing at his best friend as she stood.   
“Sorry.” She said sheepishly, rubbing her large abdomen absentmindedly. He turned his attention back to the almost complete crib, and grumbled.  
“Tell me again why Sev couldn’t just take this one class off so he could do this?” He asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“It’s meant to be a surprise. He’s been worried sick that I’m overdue, I don’t want him to get it wrong because he’s too worried about me.” She said, and Blaise nodded in understanding. They had just finished the crib and had summoned some lunch when Draco noticed Hermione looked like she was in pain.  
“Hermione?” He asked cautiously, worried.  
“Draco- oh.” She mumbled in surprise. She stood and Draco was horrified to see that the chair she was sitting in was wet.  
“Hermione?” He asked, the worry seeping into his voice.  
“I think someone needs to get Sev. And someone needs to get me to St. Mungo’s.” She said, pointing her wand at a rucksack in the corner and silently summoning it to her.  
“You go with her, I’ll get Sev.” Draco said to Blaise, jumping to his feet and running out of the room. He sprinted down the stairs and into the dungeons, and down a long hallway until he came to the familiar door of the potions classroom. He threw the door open and entered the room gasping for air.  
“Mr. Malfoy?” Severus asked formally, raising an eyebrow at the loud entrance he had just made.  
“Hermione.” Draco stated, and Severus stood from his desk in an instant.  
“Class dismissed.” He said, waving his wand and vanishing the cauldrons the students had been working in. The class quickly cleared out and Severus led Draco into his private chambers where he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. “St. Mungo’s!” He yelled, dissapearing without a second glance at his godson.

Six hours and four pepper-up potions later, and Severus was staring lovingly down at his wife and newborn son. She had fallen asleep with their son on her chest, and Severus didn’t have the heart to move his arm from under her head and risk waking her. So he stayed sitting next to her in the bed, his wife resting with their son. Their son. He brushed his finger lightly against the child’s cheek and smiled, he had a family.   
When Hermione finally woke, he allowed Draco and Blaise to come into the room to see their godson and to make sure they had told the headmistress what had happened. He had not expected that the headmistress would come marching in with the two boys on her heels. She demanded to hold Severus’ son, and he happily obliged, knowing that she had always wanted a child of her own.   
“Congratulations Hermione, Severus.” She said, still looking at the baby in her arms.   
“What’s his name?” Draco asked softly, and Severus glanced at Hermione who nodded her head.   
“Alistair Draco Snape.” Severus said, smirking. Draco looked at them in shock.  
“Seriously? You name him after Draco and I just get ‘Godfather’?” Blaise asked, looking irritated.  
“Don’t forget, I’m godfather just as much as you are.” Draco said happily, and Blaise rolled his eyes.  
“As if you’ll let me.” He snapped, holding his arms out for his godson. Draco gently passed the baby over to Blaise and smiled happily.   
Severus looked down at his wife, who was watching the scene with amusement. He leaned down and kissed her temple.  
“I love you.” He said.   
“And I you.” She replied, staring at their son for a moment before turning her stunning smile onto her husband.   
They were a family.


End file.
